Dancing in the rain
by TanarWater
Summary: It's raining and Yugi is boared. Grandpa took everyone out to the countryside and all its done is rain. A little fic i wrote after doing somthing similar myself when i was boared and it was raining. Dedicated to all those enjoying rainy scotland.


This is a oneshot for all those in rainy Scotland right now.

I was just outside dancing in the rain earlier today and wanted to write about someone else doing the same. My clothes are now soaked and dripping on the aga but it was fun, you should try it some day.

I'm also trying out a little yaoi (there is no obvious touchy-feely stuff just small mentions), this is the first time I've done something like this so bear with me.

Even flames welcome

I don't own Yu-gi-oh (I want Yami though)

RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN

Yugi was boured, all the Yamis had gotten their own bodies and were living as normal people. Well as normal as a 5000 year old spirit with shadow powers could do. Yugi turned to face the window with a sigh; Solomon had decided that they all needed a tast of the countryside, which was all well and good renting a big house on a hill for a week. However, since they had gotten there there had been nothing but rain and more rain. Frankly Yugi was tired of it. Bakura and Ryou were probably making out somewhere in the attic, they had taken a liking to it when they wanted some 'alone time'. Seto and Joey were probably arguing only to start kissing each other next, they just couldn't seem to make up their minds on what they wanted, to rip each other apart or to eat each others faces.

Yugi sighed again, Malik and Marik were almost defiantly playing cards with Anzu and the others while Yami, well who knows where the Pharaoh could be. Recently Yami had been going placed and coming back hours later with no one the wiser to where he had been.

"What are you thinking about, little one?" Yugi jumped at the voice of his darker self. He turned only to come nose to nose with the taller boy. Blushing he scampered back trying to get his heart under control from the close proximity to the boy.

Yami laughed when he saw the cherry cheeks of his Hikari, it was just such a cute sight, the smaller boy sprawled out on the floor, blushing like a red tomato. He reached out a hand to help the younger boy up. Yugi blushed redder, if it was possible, before accepting the ancient spirits hand.

Yugi had long come to terms with the fact that he was gay, or when he thought over his crush of Anzu, bi. He had developed a deep crush on his darker self, one that he struggled to hide from the older boy despite the mind link. Oh how he would love to take the darker skinned boy and…. No, Yugi gave himself a mental slap. 'Bad thoughts, 'slap' bad Yugi'

"Are you alright Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yami was worried, lately, in fact since he had gotten his body, he had notice Yugi blocking part of the mind link. Yugi had not blocked it all, just the part of his emotions, and this worried the dark spirit. Giving a mental shrug Yami decided that he would as the little hikari later.

Yugi looked outside again and sighed before turning on the raidio. His room was next to Yami's on the ground floor and had a door to the outside, not that it got much use. It had rained too much for anyone to go outside. Turning on his radio he selected a staition before taking off his shoes and socks. The song was already half finished and so he waited for the next one to come on. Ironically it was 'Singing in the rain' after listening to the catchy tune for a while Yugi decided that he was going to do something impulsive. Walking over to the sliding glass door that connected to outside he turned the radio up and opened the door.

Yugi stepped outside and began dancing in the rain, the small droplets of clear water soaking his shirt and trousers. His hair was soon soaked from the water that fell from the heavens.

Yugi laughed as he twirled with his arms out and his face tilted to the heavy clouds. The water ran in little rivulets down his cheeks and collected on his eyelashes. His hair was plastered to his head with the multicoloured strands all mixed up and merged together. His white shirt was soaked and clung to his is form like a second skin while his trousers stuck to his legs as well. The leather collar that he usually wore was left on his desk in his room while the puzzle hung around his neck as always.

Slowly Yugi opened his amethyst eyes to gaze at the heavens above, the wide orbs blinking every time a raindrop would land in or near them. His cheeks were flushed with laughter and happiness, the pure childish joy that one would feel doing simple actions such as dancing in the rain. Yugi's bare feet and toes dug into the soft, moist grass beneath them, revelling in the feeling of the wet grass in-between of his toes.

Yami turned to look out the window; he saw his aibou standing there, a happy smile on is face while dancing in the falling rain. A soft smile crossed his features as he regarded his younger crush. Yes, Yami did have a crush on his lighter half, but he kept it hidden in the deepest parts of his mind. That did not mean he did not acknowledge it, no he treasured those feelings, he just hid it from anyone else. He looked outside again at the sodden teenager only to see him sigh and take a step inside his door, going out of sight of the ancient pharaoh. Yami sighed and shook his head, yet another thing for him to love his hikari for, his ability to turn something normally depressing, like rain, into a thing that causes laughter and joy. Yami got up and headed towards his partners room, grabbing a towel along the way.

Yugi stepped into his room, shaking his hair out and spraying droplets all around the room.

"Here, you might need this," a deep voice said from the door way.

Yugi turned and blinked at a towel that was suddenly in front of him. He then turned his eyes towards the holder of the towel. He blushed as he noticed Yami, consciously aware of the see through shirt clinging to his top half and the wet tight trousers he was wearing.

Yami laughed as his blushing light accepted the towel he offerd, using it to dry his sopping wet hair.

"Rain's not that bad you know," Yugi stated looking again at the droplets that were beginning to let up outside the glass door.

"It seems that you can make fun out of anything," the darker spirit stated too turning to glance at the thinning rain.

Gently they watched to clouds begin to stop releasing their loads and slowly break apart. Suddenly Yugi spotted something through the window.

"Look, Yami! A rainbow!" he exclaimed, childish joy lighting up his young face.

"So there is, little one, so there is," the former pharaoh smiled as he watched his light gaze at the multitude of colours that now laced the sky. The sun causing the light to dance, dance at the joy of the rain finally letting up.

'All it took was the joy and laughter of a tenshi,' Yami thought as he regarded the rainbow, 'to allow the sun to shine again'

Fin

Just something to pass time thanks.


End file.
